CRIMINAL CASE
by stepstephiie
Summary: Jongin dan Sehun adalah pasangan yang telah menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasih dan kembali dipertemukan dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan. /KAIHUN/ YAOI/ TWOSHOOT/ Detective!Kai, Police! Sehun


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CRIMINAL CASE**

.

TWOSHOOT

.

00 : LOVE

.

KTH + JJK

 _Detective! Jongin x Police! Sehun_

 _._

.

M

.

 _Writter Stepstephiie © 2017_

 _._

 _INSPIRED by Detective conan and Sherlock Holmes_

 _._

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Kantor kepolisian Seoul,_

 _Daechi 2-dong, Gangnamgu 998. Seoul- Korea Selatan._

Sehun mengetuk- ngetukan sepatu pantopelhitam _metallic_ miliknya ke lantai, merasa jenuh. Tidak ada tugas ataupun perintah yang diberikan kepadanya saat ini, membuatnya terduduk bosan dalam ruang kerjanya yang terasa begitu _pengap._

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengangkat kedua kakinya bertumpuh ke atas meja kerjanya. Polisi berpangkat _bintara_ ini menyamankan posisi duduknya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Matanya yang terpejam mulai terlelap berniatmenyambangi mimpi yang sedikit lagi dimasukinya, sebelum seseorang dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya membuatnya hampir terlonjak jatuh karena terkejut.

" _Sersan_ Oh Sehun."

"Siap, _inspektur."_ Sehun segera menegapkan tubuhnya saat mengetahui orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan begitu _tidak sopannya_ adalah atasannya yang berpangkat sebagai _perwira pertama._

"Terjadi pembunuhan di daerah _gang-nam_ pada pagi dini hari dan kau kuperintahkan untuk segera meluncur kesana."

* * *

 _TKP_

 _Distrik gang-nam, Seoul- Korea Selatan._

"Jadi, kau yang pertama kali menemukan korban?" Tanya Sehun kepada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Wajah wanita itu tampak pucat pasi dan terlihat ketakutan, tangan dan kakinya tidak berhenti bergetar serta tubuhnya tidak berhenti _memproduksi_ keringat secara berlebihan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, aku hanya menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan tubuh yang menggantung seperti itu." Wanita itu mencoba menjelaskan dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis dan takutnya.

" _Nona_ Seo Joo Hyun pada pukul berapa anda menemukan korban?" Tangan Sehun menggenggam erat sebuah pena dan buku catatan yang selalu dibawanya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, mungkin sekitar pukul delapan pagi tadi."

"Bagaimana cara anda bisa masuk kerumah korban?" Tanya Sehun dengan matanya yang mulai memicing.

"Pintunya tidak terkunci dan sedikit terbuka, maka dari itu aku bisa masuk ke dalam kerumah Fany _eonni_ , aku hanya berpikir tidak biasanya Fany _eonni_ bisa se-ceroboh itu, padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah seperti itu." Sehun mencatat dengan teliti dan mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan dari wanita yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau berteman dekat dengan korban?" wanita itu mengganggukan kepalanya pelan dan mulai menangis. "Fany _eonni_ adalah orang yang baik, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dia telah tiada saat ini." Tangis wanita itu semakin mengeras membuat Sehun menghembuskan napasnya berat.

Dia tidak suka berada di situasi seperti ini dengan seorang wanita yang menangis. _Sial!_ itulah mengapa Sehun tidak menyukai wanita, terlalu _emosional._

"Apakah korban mempunyai teman dekat selain dirimu?"

"Fany _eonni_ mempunyai banyak teman tapi _eonni_ mempunyai sahabat sejak lama bahkan sebelum bertemu denganku dan yang kutahu Fany _eonni_ berencana akan menikah bulan depan."

"Siapa sahabatnya dan siapa calon suaminya?" Sehun memasang telinganya dengan begitu baik, Bersiap mendengar ucapan dari wanita dihadapannya.

"Fany _eonni_ memiliki sahabat bernama TaeYeon _eonni_ sedangkan tunangannya bernama Nickhun _oppa."_

 _._

 _._

Sehun mengamati TKP tersebut dengan seksama, mencari sesuatu yang kiranya dapat dijadikan sebagai petunjuk siapa pelakunya. " _sersan_ Oh."

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bawahannya yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ada yang ingin kami beritahukan kepadamu."

Kening Sehun mengerut tapi lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti bawahannya yang membawanya ke arah tubuh korban yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para penyidik. " _Sersan_ Oh _,_ liat punggung korban."

Dan Sehun hampir saja mengumpat kesal saat melihat punggung korban yang tertulis _Dying message_ dari sang pelaku yang sepertinya ditulis dengan benda tajam.

" _0440,0250,0445,0250"_

* * *

 _Kantor kepolisian Seoul,_

 _Daechi 2-dong, Gangnamgu 998. Seoul- Korea Selatan._

"Jadi apa yang bisa kau beritahukan saat ini kepada ku _sersan_ Oh." _Inspektur_ Jung memandang datar ke arah Sehun yang tengah berdiri tegap tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku baru saja meminta kejelasan kepada saksi kunci perihal bagaimana dia menemukan korban di TKP" ucap Sehun.

"Lalu?" Tanya _Inspektur_ Jung tanpa mengubah raut wajah datarnya.

"Dan aku mencurigai dua orang yang mungkin saja menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini, pertama sahabat korban TaeYeon, serta Tunangan korban Nickhun." _Inspektur_ Jung menarik sudut sebelah alisnya ke atas begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kau sudah mengecek _profiling_ korban? Dan apakah kau sudah meng _-interview_ orang yang kau sebut sebagai tersangka itu?" Tanya _inspektur_ Jung.

"Korban bernama Hwang Mi Young atau biasa di panggil Tiffany, Blasteran Korea- _Callifornia,_ berusia _dua puluh delapan Tahun_ bulan _agustus_ nanti dan baru sebulan yang lulus dari pasca-sarjananya berencana akan menikah bulan depan dengan tunangannya bernama Nickhun, dan aku belum bertemu dan meng- _interview_ dua orang yang kusebut sebagai tersangka itu tapi aku sudah menghubungi mereka dan mereka akan segera datang ke tempat TKP." Jelas Sehun membuat _inspektur_ Jung menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Kau tidak bisa menuduh seseorang sebagai tersangka tanpa ada bukti yang jelas Oh kau bisa dihukum pidana karena hal itu." Ucap _Inspektur_ Jung sembari menatap Sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa ada lagi?" Tanya _Inspektur_ Jung.

"Pelaku meninggalkan _Dying Message_ di punggung korban yang sepertinya ditulis dengan benda tajam seperti _pisau_ atau _gunting, mungkin?"_ ungkap Sehun "Apa isi pesan itu?"

"Tidak terlalu jelas, pelaku hanya menuliskan deretan angka yaitu, _0440,0250,0445,0250."_

"Sial!" _Inspektur_ Jung mengumpat kesal. "Dia sengaja ingin bermain-main dengan polisi tenyata."

" _Sersan_ Oh."

"Siap, _inspektur_ Jung."

"Aku akan menghubungi _Detektif_ Kim dan memintanya untuk membantumu menyelesaikan kasus ini." Sehun terdiam dan Sehun bersumpah jantungnya sempat terhenti begitu mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh atasannya. _Detektif_ Kim, si bajingan tengik, _mantan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin._

* * *

 _TKP_

 _Distrik gang-nam, Seoul- Korea Selatan_

Sehun memasang wajah ter-angkuh yang dia miliki begitu melihat sosok yang paling dia benci -dan sialnya terlihat lebih tampan dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya- melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil _lamborghini veneno_ miliknya dan menghampirinya _._

"Jadi _Sersan_ Oh yang angkuh ini membutuhkan bantuanku." Sosok itu menyeringai menatap Sehun sembari bersiul menimbulkan delikan tajam dari sudut mata Sehun.

"Bukan aku yang meminta tapi _inspektur_ Jung yang memaksa." Sahut Sehun. "Benarkah? Bukan karna dia meragukan analisis mu?" Ucap Jongin membuat rahang Sehun mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat.

 _Dia tidak suka diremehkan_

"Tidak apa, kau mempunyai jodoh yang pintar jadi tidak apa-apa jika kau sedikit bodoh." Ucap Jongin tersenyum sembari membelai surai arang Sehun.

" _Sialan,_ siapa yang kau sebut jodohmu, huh!" Sentak Sehun menepis tangan Jongin.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi jodohmu selain aku? Tuhan sudah menuliskannya bahwa jodoh Seorang Oh Sehun adalah Kim Jongin." Sahut Jongin.

" _Brengsek!_ Bisakah kau diam dan segera melakukan tugas yang seharusnya kau lakukan sejak tadi dengan benar." Ucap Sehun dengan kesal "Baiklah, Baiklah. Aku akan serius kali ini, Aku tidak ingin istriku memakan uang hasil _gaji buta_ ku, karena aku tidak bekerja dengan benar." Sehun mendecih mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Jadi darimana aku harus memulai tugasku, _Sersan_ Oh."

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kau temukan sejauh ini." Tanya Jongin menatap Sehun yang tampak terlihat lelah.

"Tidak banyak, kepalaku terasa hampir pecah karena tidak menemuka sesuatu yang berarti kecuali sebuah _Dying message_ itupun tim penyidik yang menemukannya." Keluh Sehun membuat Jongin mengusap surai arang itu lagi yang kali ini tidak ditolak oleh Sehun.

"Apa isi pesan itu?" Tanya Jongin. "hanya sederet angka terkutuk yang hampir memecahkan kepalaku. 0440-0250-0445-0250 itu isi pesan _sialan_ itu." Gerutuk Sehun.

Jongin terdiam sejenak otaknya bekerja keras mencoba memecahkan deretan angka yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

"Sandi _semaphore."_ Gumam Jongin. "Apa?" Tanya Sehun meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Jongin.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi jika perkiraan kubenar, kita akan semakin mudah menemukan pelakunya." Sahut Jongin

" _Sersan_ Oh, _Detektif_ Kim, Tunangan korban telah datang." Salah satu bawahan Sehun memberitahu kehadiran tamu yang sedang dinanti oleh Sehun dan tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Sehun dan Jongin segera menghampiri laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan memiliki wajah _asia_ yang begitu kental.

"Selamat Siang, Nickhun- _ssi."_ Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang dengan segera disambut oleh Nickhun.

"Sebelumnya, kami turut berbela sungkawa atas meninggalkannya tunangan anda, _nona_ Tiffany." Ucap Sehun berbasa-basi.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Laki-laki bernama Nickhun terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sorot matanya terlihat kosong, suaranya pun terdengar _serak_ seperti baru saja selesai menangis histeris.

"Kapan anda tahu berita kematian tunangan anda?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tadi pagi saat pesawatku hampir lepas landas, seseorang dari pihak kepolisian menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa calaon istriku telah tewas." Nickhun Tersenyum pahit di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apakah sebelumnya kalian terlibat pertengkaran?" tanya Sehun kembali.

"Ya, kami bertengkar hebat semalam. Dia memintaku membatalkan pernikahan kami."

"APA?" Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan segera saat tidak sengaja dirinya menjerit begitu mendengar ucapan Nickhun, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakukan Sehun.

"Ma-Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut." Ucap Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah akibat reaksinya yang berlebihan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Sosok menyedihkan itu tersenyum tipis memperlihatkan guratan lelah diwajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan setelah dia meminta pernikahan kalian dibatalkan?" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya dengan tegas. Aku telah mengorbankan apapun yang ku miliki hanya untuknya jadi tidak mungkin aku melepaskannya begitu saja, aku sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun." Mata Nickhun memandang lurus seolah menerawang kejadian saat dirinya berjuangan untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Mata Sehun sedikit memerah melihat ketulusan yang Nickhun tunjukan, laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintai Tunangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari cinta laki-laki itu kepada tunangannya." Bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga Sehun yang masih memandang kagum ke arah Nickhun.

Sehun mendesis dan mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin yang hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia berubah." Sambung Nickhun membuat dua orang sejoli itu focus kepadanya.

"Dia terlihat begitu aneh, wajahnya selalu terlihat ketakutan dan memucat saat melihatku, dia juga selalu menghindar dariku saat aku mendekatinya. Dia terlihat begitu tertekan." Dahi Jongin mengerut mencoba mencerna ucapan Nickhun.

"Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?"

"Sejak sebulan terakhir ini, tepatnya saat sesudah kelulusannya."

"Apakah sebelum-sebelumnya dia bertingkah seperti itu? Maksudku tiga bulan terakhir ini apakah dia juga bersikap aneh? Walaupun hanya sedikit." Tanya Jongin kembali.

Nickhun menggeleng kepalanya "Tidak. Dia selalu bersikap manja kepadaku dan masih merengek apapun yang dia inginkan kepadaku, bahkan dia terlihat begitu tidak sabar dengan pernikahan kami, hanya sebulan ini, sebulan terakhir ini dia berubah." Jongin terdiam begitu mendengar penuturan Nickhun.

" _Sersan_ Oh, _nona_ TaeYeon- _ssi_ telah datang." Sehun dapat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan pakaian yang _stylist_ menghampiri mereka. Mata wanita itu memerah tidak menghiraukan lelehan air matanya yang membuat _mascara_ luntur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hwang- _iie_?" wanita bernama TaeYeon itu setengah menjerit, tubuhnya bergetar saat isak tangisnya mengeras.

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama mendesah terlalu malas _meladeni_ seorang wanita yang menangis.

"TaeYeon- _ssi_ duduklah terlebih dahulu dan tenangkan diri anda." Sehun mencoba menuntut TaeYeon untuk duduk disalah satu sopa disana.

Napas TaeYeon mulai teratur setelah seorang bawahan Sehun memberikannya sebuah air _mineral._

" _Nona_ Tiffany ditemukan tewas pagi dini hari dengan tubuh yang menggantung dan tali yang mengikat lehernya dan Dugaan pertama kami adalah korban berniat bunuh diri. Dan mayat korban ditemukan oleh salah satu tetangganya yang juga merupakan salah satu temannya _nona_ Seo Jeo Hyun." Jelas Sehun.

"Hwang- _iie_ ku." Wanita bernama TaeYeon itu kembali terisak dan untuk sekian kalinya Sehun mendesah karena harus berurusan dengan banyak wanita hari ini.

"Ini semua pasti disebabkan oleh mu." TaeYeon menatap Tajam ke arah Nickhun masih dengan air matanya yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Jika saja kau menyetujuinya untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian mungkin Hwangiie tidak akan seperti ini." TaeYeon memandang penuh kebencian ke arah Nickhun yang hanya terdiam.

"TaeYeon- _ssi._ mohon tenanglah. kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu jadi kami mohon, Biarkan kami menyelesaikan kasus sahabatmu terlebih dahulu. _"_ Ucap Sehun sedikit kesal dengan tingkah wanita di depannya ini.

Melihat TaeYeon yang mulai tenang Sehun mulai berbicara kembali. "Jadi kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan korban?" Tanya Sehun.

"Enam bulan yang lalu sebelum aku pergi ke _Lituania_ untuk bersekolah music disana." Ucap TaeYeon.

"Kau bersekolah music disana?" Tanya Jongin mencoba menegaskan.

"Ya. Aku bersekolah music dan mendalami alat music piano disana." Ungkap TaeYeon.

"Kalian sudah tidak bertemu selama enam bulan, apakah selama itu kalian tidak berkomunikasi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kami masih sering berkomunikasi terakhir aku menghubunginya dua bulan yang lalu dan setelah itu kami tidak saling menghubungi kembali." Jelas TaeYeon mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Jongin terdiam dan menatap Sehun yang sibuk mencatat keterangan yang tadi didengarnya. _Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini._

* * *

"Kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Hhmm sepertinya sudah, tapi aku masih belum cukup bukti untuk mengungkap kebenarannya." Ucap Jongin kemudian menenggak habis satu botol _air mineral_ sekaligus.

"Kau terlihat tidak yakin dengan analisis mu sendiri." Ejek Sehun membuat Jongin mendecah kesal mendengarnya.

"Hei, Ku beritahu ya, Aku baru saja turun dari pesawat dengan _jetlag_ yang membuat kepalaku pusing setengah mati dan mendapat telepon dari sih _inspektur_ Jung idiot itu bahwa istriku tengah mengalami penuaan dini karena kasus ini, coba kau pikir suami mana yang tega melihat istrinya mengalami kebotakan di waktu yang tidak semestinya."

 _Bajingan Tengik! Jerit Sehun_

Tidak ada orang yang akan menghina, memuji dan menyindir sekaligus selain sih sialan Kim Jongin itu.

"Sehun. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Jongin tanpa memandang Sehun.

"Kembalilah padaku, aku hampir gila saat kau memutuskanku saat itu." Sehun tertegun mendengar suara Jongin yang terdengar lirih.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti, sekarang yang harus kau pentingkan itu kasus ini bodoh!" Jerit Sehun tepat ditelinga Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar akan mencabik seragam kebanggaan mu itu jika kau menjerit seperti tadi ditelingaku." Ucap Jongin sembari meringis saat merasakan telinganya berdengung.

"Seperti kau berani saja." Sepertinya Sehun membuka kartu yang salah karena kini Jongin tengah menyeringai ke arah Sehun.

"Wah, kau benar-benar mau menantangku ya _sersan_ Oh. Lihat saja saat kasus ini selesai, aku akan melecehkanmu di atas seragam kebanggaanmu itu dan mengikat tanganmu dengan borgol paling setia milik mu, akan ku pastikan itu."

"Berhentilah bermain-main, _sialan!"_ Ucap Sehun memukul belakang kepala Jongin dengan kencang.

" _Shit,_ kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya kepala ku ini, huh?" Ucap Jongin sedikit berteriak dan meringis mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Sehun.

"kau baru saja melukai salah satu aset berharga Negara, kau harusnya mencatat itu dengan baik _Sersan_ Oh." Sambung Jongin.

" . . , Sebelum aku menembak dan mengeluarkan isi kepalamu itu _, sialan.."_ Ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Tangannya terangkat dan menodongkan _senapan-nya_ tepat dikening Jongin membuat Jongin sontak mengangkat kedua tangan-nya karena terkejut.

"Kau bisa dijerat pasal _368 KUHP undang-undang darurat nomor 12 tahun 1951 pasal 1 ayat 2. Tentang pelarangan menodongkan senjata api jenis pistol kepada warga sipil dengan ancaman hukuman maksimal 20 tahun penjara._ " Ucap Jongin.

"Maka dari itu cepat selesaikan kasus ini agar aku tidak berurusan dengan wanita-wanita penuh _emosional_ seperti itu." Keluh Sehun. Jongin tersenyum memegang tangan bersenjata Sehun dan menurunkannya.

"Pergilah ke tempat _dokter_ Kim, mayatnya berada disana bukan? Pergilah dan lakukan apa yang akan aku katakan ini, aku mempercayaimu Hun- _iie_ karena kau yang terbaik."

* * *

 _Wooridul Spine Hospital, Seoul-Korea Selatan_

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari dengan seragam yang basah seperti itu." _Dokter_ Kim menatap datar Sehunyang berdiri dihadapannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku habis berlari dari persimpangan jalan menuju kemari karena terjadi kemacetan parah disana hingga mobilku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun." Keluh Sehun masih terengah-engah.

"Lalu tujuanmu menemuiku?" Tanya _dokter_ Kim.

" _Hyung_ jangan bercanda, kau jelas tahu maksud kedatangan ku kesini untuk apa." Kesal Sehun.

 _Dokter_ Kim mendecah " Ikut aku."

Sehun mengikuti langkah _dokter_ Kim masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih. Dapat Sehun lihat korban dalam kasusnya kali ini tengah terbaring di ranjang _stainless_ yang dingin tanpa busana.

 _Dokter_ Kim menyerahkan sarung tangan karet seperti yang dipakainya kepada Sehun yang langsung dikenakan olehnya. "Aku baru saja ingin mengotopsinya karena baru mendapat surat izin dari Jung Yunho dan kebetulan sekali kau datang tepat waktu."

"apa yang Kim Jongin perintahkan?" Tanya _Dokter_ Kim seolah tahu maksud tujuan Sehun.

"Jongin memerintahku untuk mengecek kondisi lambung korban karena…." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya membuat _dokter_ Kim menatapnya.

" _Dia menduga korban terkena racun yang mematikan…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

T.B.C


End file.
